<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echoes (Poems Inspired By The Wilds) by sgardner99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099091">Echoes (Poems Inspired By The Wilds)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgardner99/pseuds/sgardner99'>sgardner99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE ANGST, Angst, F/F, Poetry, dot is just there, dot is the only sane one, leah needs a fatin hug, martha is tired of toni's bullshit, more angst than you can fathom, shelby feels guilty, the twins are constantly fighting, toni and shelby need to get it together, who doesnt love poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgardner99/pseuds/sgardner99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am no writer, but I am a poet. </p><p>I'm just going to be posting poems that I have written during my time watching the wilds. Each poem will be inspired by specific characters and events that have occurred in the show as well as AU ideas that I have. There will be context given in the notes for each poem so that you understand whose POV it is from and what incident from the show it is referencing. </p><p>Warning: Much angsty, might make you much sobby. </p><p>Come wallow in self-pity with me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becca Gilroy/Shelby Goodkind, Fatin Jadmani &amp; Leah Rilke, Martha Blackburn &amp; Toni Shalifoe, Nora Reid &amp; Rachel Reid, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wilted Flowers<br/>Shelby's POV to Becca</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>wilted flowers, long after their bloom</p><p> </p><p>they make me remember, they make me cry</p><p>they make me scream, and wonder why</p><p> </p><p>why one so beautiful </p><p>so innocent </p><p>so free</p><p> </p><p>had to die</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Numb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Toni and Martha's Ode to Island Life</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>take me back <br/>to the place we met<br/>when we were just kids <br/>and our futures weren't set </p>
<p>we were young<br/>we were naive <br/>no care in the world <br/>our souls were free </p>
<p>but now we are older <br/>and our hearts are heavy <br/>we struggle for time<br/>our faith isn't steady</p>
<p>the closer to death we become </p>
<p>the less we dream <br/>the less we believe </p>
<p>the more we are numb</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Toni's POV<br/>AU: Shoni's time under the lychee tree was just a one night stand that could have been much more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>rays, seeping into my skin<br/>
remind me of the heat i felt<br/>
that night under the lychee tree<br/>
when you let me in </p><p>i felt every inch of you<br/>
from your face to your feet<br/>
and all the places between<br/>
our hands and skin would meet </p><p>the moon reflected in your eyes<br/>
they were full of a need<br/>
a hunger<br/>
a feeling you couldn't disguise </p><p>we climbed together<br/>
up an imaginary mountain<br/>
until lust consumed the air<br/>
and we started suffocating </p><p>we clung to each other<br/>
as oxygen refilled our lungs<br/>
you whispered in my ear<br/>
my heart pounded and stung </p><p>the sun began to rise<br/>
you released me from your grasp<br/>
i gave you a smile<br/>
a tear escaped your eye</p><p>i watched as you walked<br/>
you never looked back<br/>
but i know you felt it too<br/>
my heart was under attack</p><p>i will never forget you<br/>
and the way that we kissed<br/>
it still surrounds me<br/>
the feeling of bliss</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"How hard it is to sleep in the middle of life." -Audre Lorde</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rachel's POV <br/> Rachel refuses Nora's help with her ED</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>what am i doing <br/>with my thoughts in the air</p><p>why are you here <br/>i will only let you down</p><p>it's hard to pay attention <br/>when i'm fighting my mind</p><p>you can beg <br/>you can plead <br/>you can pry<br/>you can cry</p><p>but i won't hear you <br/>with my head stuck in the clouds</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know nora is a dirty little confederate, but you can't deny her love for rachel. she just might have a very interesting way of showing it. lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Martha's POV<br/>Au: Martha doesn't survive after being poisoned by the mussels.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i close my eyes<br/>
i go to sleep<br/>
not knowing i won't wake<br/>
and toni will weep</p><p>what is this feeling<br/>
this feeling of my soul<br/>
being taken from my body<br/>
my vision black as coal</p><p>then i see it<br/>
the light surrounds me<br/>
it takes me in its arms<br/>
this is my destiny </p><p>i am okay now<br/>
no sickness, no pain<br/>
here it is always sunny<br/>
no disasters, no rain </p><p>i will watch from above<br/>
as my family and my friends<br/>
bask in my memory<br/>
and try to make amends</p><p>but don't worry about me<br/>
everywhere, i will be<br/>
in the rivers, the mountains<br/>
and the great blue sea</p><p>you will see me again<br/>
when your time has come<br/>
i will be smiling and waiting<br/>
to embrace you in a hug</p><p>live your lives<br/>
and when you think of me<br/>
just look above for comfort<br/>
and know that i am free</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was much sadder than a Cake by the Ocean music video, eh?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warning: This poem contains sensitive material referencing the sexual abuse of a minor. </p><p>If you wish to skip this chapter, please do. Take care of yourself!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Martha's POV<br/>AU: Dr. Ted is her childhood best friend's father who lived down the street.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the man down the street was highly aware<br/>his eyes were blue and locked in a stare<br/>i could feel it before i turned around<br/>and saw him walk away without a sound </p><p>the man down the street was rather charming<br/>but he had a secret obsession with harming <br/>he refused to take no for an answer<br/>and muffled my screams with all of his power </p><p>the man down the street loved me <br/>at least that is what he said that day <br/>as he stripped me of my innocence <br/>while his daughter was sleeping away </p><p>the girl i once was is dead <br/>murdered by the acts of a man<br/>a man who was four times my age<br/>but chose not to give a damn</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as someone who has experienced childhood sexual trauma, i relate to martha on many levels. her story is one of the most important in the show. i'm really thankful to the writers for how delicately they addressed this triggering topic and how they have spread awareness by doing so. </p><p>writing this poem was very therapeutic for me! thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. oblivion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh look, another shoni poem.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shelby's POV:<br/>Toni and Shelby are stargazing together and Shelby has a moment of questioning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>we look at the stars <br/>and admire the light <br/>that you adore <br/>but i mourn</p><p>what we see <br/>when we look in the sky <br/>is what once was <br/>and what will soon be</p><p>great balls of fire <br/>that burned out <br/>long before our time <br/>but still appear ignited</p><p>magnificent lanterns <br/>that lit up their own world <br/>and abandoned what they created <br/>when they depleted</p><p>you are my sun <br/>and i am afraid <br/>because if your light dims <br/>before i am ready</p><p>you will be a star <br/>and i will be <br/>a cratering ball of rock<br/>floating aimlessly</p><p>in darkness</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>shoni is love. shoni is life. shoni breaks my heart.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i absolutely love becca. i hope we see more flashbacks of her in season 2.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Becca's POV:<br/>AU where Becca chooses life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>what is my purpose<br/>why am i here<br/>in this divided world<br/>where they say the end is near</p><p>what am i to do<br/>before i succumb to my fate<br/>if my days are numbered<br/>what is really at stake</p><p>is it my soul<br/>damaged yet bright<br/>when it leaves my body<br/>and quickly takes flight</p><p>or is it my heart<br/>cold as a meteorite<br/>before it hits<br/>and knocks me off my axis</p><p>i don't know why i'm here<br/>on this planet<br/>in this bed<br/>at four in the morning</p><p>but i do know<br/>that my thoughts<br/>like to drift<br/>to dark crevices</p><p>i become fearful<br/>of if i belong<br/>of where i will go<br/>once i leave this life</p><p>once my blood<br/>is depleted from my veins<br/>and my loved ones bury me<br/>as the sky cries harsh rains</p><p>am i worthy<br/>of a peaceful eternity<br/>in an afterlife<br/>full of love and tranquility</p><p>or am i deserving<br/>of the harsh reality<br/>of spending forever<br/>in everlasting captivity</p><p>maybe one day<br/>i will understand<br/>why my lungs<br/>fill and deflate</p><p>but for now<br/>i must accept<br/>that i am breathing<br/>for a reason</p><p>and eternity can wait</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you are struggling, reach out! if you know someone who is struggling, reach out! talk to someone! your life is valuable. </p><p>all my love to you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. sunflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leah's POV<br/>The girls find a sunflower patch on the island, and Leah finds solace in it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the wind whispers <br/>its breath fills my ears<br/>a shiver rattles my spine<br/>i feel the urge to cry</p><p>my tears aren't of sadness <br/>of pain <br/>or despair</p><p>they are of relief <br/>of happiness <br/>filling the air</p><p>i face the sun <br/>my hands roam free<br/>i listen to sunflowers <br/>as they sway in the breeze</p><p>my eyes are closed <br/>but i can see <br/>my senses explode<br/>i can finally breathe</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm just going to be honest. the first time i watched the wilds, i hated leah. but now, after my third rewatch, i absolutely love her. she is so intelligent and i live for her and fatin's friendship.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warning: Mentions of drug abuse and rape<br/>so, this is something a little different. it's not a poem, but more of a very short story (or flashback, if you will). </p><p>don't read this if you believe it may trigger you. your mental health is much more important.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Toni's POV<br/>AU where Toni's mother owes her drug dealer money and Toni pays the price. aka the origin story of Toni's explosive issues.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes snap open as I hear the familiar creak of my bedroom door opening slowly. My breath hitches in my throat as I turn my head to greet the blurry figure of my nightly terrors. I blink rapidly to help my eyes adjust in the darkness. They become transfixed on the now-clear figure before me.</p><p>He stares at me, not moving.</p><p>We stay like this for seconds that feel more like an eternity. His eyes roaming my crumpled body that lies wrapped in the security of my childhood blanket. Me struggling to breathe, anticipating his next move.<br/>Eventually, he tilts his head to the side, as if asking permission to proceed. I scoff internally. It's not like I have a choice. But I know how this goes. And I remember what happened the last time I resisted.</p><p>At this reminder, I begin to feel phantom pains in my wrist. No, I can't give him an excuse to hurt me like that again. I have to play along.</p><p>So I do.</p><p>I take a deep breath and nod at him slightly, granting his wish. I can't see through the darkness, but I know he smirks in response as a satisfied sigh escapes his lips and he slowly walks towards my bed--his hands fumbling to unbuckle his belt in the process.<br/>My eyes shift to look above me, focusing on the glow-in-the-dark stars that my mother glued to the white ceiling after the neighbors heard me screaming and called the police a few months ago.</p><p>"Try not to resist, baby. Focus on the stars. It'll be over quicker if you take your mind elsewhere."</p><p>Her words echo within the cracks on the walls of my damaged brain. I wonder what she did this time. Did she forget to pay him for last night's batch of yellow poison that I saw dripping from her arm in a dirty syringe? Or did he promise her a week's supply of the white pills that I found foaming out of her mouth last month after she took more than her dried-up body could handle?</p><p>You know what? It doesn't even matter. It's all the same. I always receive the same punishment.</p><p>The sound of his heavy clothes hitting the floor snap me out of my thoughts. I whimper slightly as he rips the blanket off me, leaving me as exposed as a soft-eyed doe in an open clearing-the hunter's sights locked on my fragile body before he pulls the trigger. He climbs on top of me. I resist the urge to turn away as his vodka-laced breath hits my face. His hand slides down my side and rests on my stomach before it starts inching its way towards the waistband of my pajamas.</p><p>I am a mountain, and he is a meteorite that has strayed from its course and is barreling towards me. I sink back into my sheets as far as I can, bracing for impact.</p><p>As he crashes into me at full force, I find myself wishing I could be a meteorite, too. A meteorite. Aimlessly floating through the darkness of space. Waving at stars as it passes them with no goal in mind but to drift deeper. To get lost. To be free. In a never-ending life of infinite destruction.</p><p>Once again, my eyes become transfixed on the stars on my ceiling. I picture myself as a giant, floating rock--flames flying behind me as I crash through the atmosphere, destroying the barren planet of my mind.</p><p>I am a meteorite.</p><p>I feel nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>honestly, i don't know how i came up with this. it sort of just came to me at like 3 am last week. </p><p>once again please put your mental health first and don't read dark shit like this if it will harm you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. echoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nora's POV<br/>Nora mourns Quinn after his death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it echoes.</p><p>late at night <br/>i think of you <br/>and how i should <br/>have answered the phone</p><p>i was tired <br/>i was selfish <br/>i ignored your calls<br/>i just wanted to sleep</p><p>it echoes.</p><p>i'm sorry <br/>i'm sorry i wasn't there<br/>i'm sorry i didn't get to you in time <br/>i'm sorry that you didn't get to survive</p><p>all of the plans <br/>all of the life left to live <br/>all of it doesn't even matter <br/>all of us end up dying in the end</p><p>it echoes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've seen some theories that Quinn is actually Grethen's son and they faked his death for the experiment.....</p><p>As much of a great plot twist that would be, I really love Quinn and hope that he isn't part of the experiment. I believe his death is important in spreading awareness about hazing in university greek life, and faking his death would strip that away.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>